Taking to the Field
by Isilarma
Summary: Fitz is kidnapped. Simmons doesn't react like anyone expects.


**Taking to the Field**

**Isilarma**

**So this was written because Fitz and Simmons are my favourite characters and I've had this bunny in my head ever since the first episode. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Coulson had known that Simmons was not going to react well. He's read the files; she and Fitz have been together since university. They joined S.H.I.E.L.D. together, they went through training together, they have always been posted together. He's only worked with them for a few weeks, but bare minutes were necessary to see how close they are.

So he is very well aware that the news that Fitz had been taken on his way back from getting information was never going to go down well. They know where he's being held, and they can have him out in a matter of hours, but he knows it won't be easy on her. And he's right. He hasn't seen anyone go that pale since Pepper heard Stark discussing his ideal wedding.

He is, however, surprised when she turns to Ward and says quite calmly, "I need you to teach me how to shoot. I'm a bit rusty."

* * *

Ward recognises that he should have known better. Admittedly, his concerns were justified. The one time Simmons had been in a combat situation she hadn't exactly handled it well. Even Skye had done better, and she hadn't even been through the basic training yet. He had decided then and there that their two resident genii should stay as far away from combat situations as possible, and none of their missions since had done much to change his mind. They might have been through basic training, but he was quite determined that he would never take them with him.

Until the genius with two doctorates showed him that all she had needed was a little motivation. Ward stares at the ring of holes in the centre of the target, then at Simmons and back again.

"I think you've got it."

Her only response is to study the gun in her hand. "I need something with more bullets."

It's been a long time since Ward felt sorry for an enemy, especially one that has abducted one of his teammates. This is a day for surprises indeed.

* * *

Skye goes looking for Simmons as soon as Ward tells her they've finished. She hasn't been here long, but Simmons has tried to look out for her, and she knows the scientist must be taking Fitz's disappearance pretty hard. Skye is, and she isn't even dating him, or whatever they two of them are to each other. She hasn't quite figured that part out yet. She does know that Simmons could probably use a friend, but for once the lab is empty.

Then she happens to pass the armoury.

"Are you sure that's enough guns?"

Simmons shrugs and puts something Skye doesn't recognise, but will probably do nasty things to bad people, into a pocket. "Ward said it might get heated."

Skye frowns. "Are you sure you don't just want to leave it to the scary field agents?"

Simmons' only response is to put yet another gun into the bag.

* * *

May never had much hope that either Fitz or Simmons would ever be capable field agents. She recognised their worth in the lab, but was in complete agreement with Ward that neither of them should be used in combat. She knew that Coulson had paired her with Simmons this time for the sole purpose of looking after the younger scientist, and was resigned to having to spend most of the mission holding her hand.

In the end, May ends up having to hold her back.

"We need some of them alive for information," she points out, as yet another guard collapses to the floor with a bullet in his heart.

Simmons considers that for a moment, then nods. "All right." She raises her gun and promptly takes out the kneecaps of the next guard to appear around the corner. Ignoring his screams, she turns to May. "Something along those lines?"

May smiles. "Perfect."

Maybe this mission won't be a complete fiasco after all.

* * *

Fitz always knew that being kidnapped was a risk of being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. They had been quite clear about that. He hadn't, however, expected it to happen quite this soon, and he'll be quite glad if the experience is never repeated. He hadn't realised that repeated punches would hurt so much.

But he isn't at all surprised when guns sound in the corridor, or that her voice in the first thing he hears when the door is thrown open.

"Leo!"

In the background he can hear May, but then arms are thrown around him, and he doesn't care that she's making his ribs ache, or that she's talking too fast for his pain-fogged mind to keep up. He knew she would come.

He also isn't surprised when she holds his hand all the way back to the bus.

* * *

**Any feedback would be very much appreciated.**


End file.
